


The Missing Locket (Yuugi x Reader)

by QueenB01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenB01/pseuds/QueenB01
Summary: Yugi bought Téa a locket for her birthday, but when you steal the locket, hoping that Yugi would have second thoughts, he refuses to speak to you. Will Yugi return your feelings of affections, or will he  be with the wrong person?This story was made by another person. I just modified it to make it a "x reader" fanfiction. the credit goes mostly to Drummerdancer, a youtuber and a fan of puzzleshipping and prideshipping.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Stolen Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi plans on giving Tea the locket, but you took it away which leads to anger and tears.

Today is Téa's sixteenth birthday. Yugi marked it on the calendar. He's been thinking about this for weeks. He saved up his money ,until two days earlier, when he finally saw it. A beautiful gold locket displayed in a shop window. 

The perfect gift for the girl. 

The perfect way to tell her his true feelings. 

Yugi combed his hair. Loose strands were popping out like porcupine quills. He wiped the hair gel off on a hand towel. 

"My heart is racing. I don't think I can do this." Yugi said anxiously. 

"Do what, Yugi?" His brother, Yami, asks while widening the bathroom door to check on his younger brother. 

"Today is Téa's birthday, and I got her a gift."

Yami thinks back to the jewelry he saw Yugi buy. "You mean that piece of gold jewelry you bought?"

A light blush appears on Yugi's face. "Yeah. I was going to give it to her today. And tell her how I feel. "

"She'll be delighted. Good luck!" Yami replies with a smile. 

Yugi thanks Yami for his support, and they both leave the gameshop. (Your Name) waited outside for them.

"Good morning, (Y/N)!" They both greeted with a smile. 

"Good morning, guys!" (Y/N) smiled back. "You seem in a good mood today, Yugi."

"I just got Téa something for her birthday. " Yugi pulls out the gold locket from his pocket so that (Y/N) could see it.

(Y/N) stares at the gift in awe. "That's beautiful Yugi, Téa will love it."

"He's going to use it to tell her how he feels." Yami says while smirking at his brother. That earned a punch in the arm by Yugi with his face blushing furiously. Yami just laughed it off. 

"How you... feel?" (Y/N)'s smile faded.

The blush stayed on Yugi's face and he put the locket back in his pocket. "I'm going to tell her my true feelings. That I feel more than friendship for her. I'm nervous though. She may not return my feelings. We've known each other for a long time. "

Yugi noticed that (Y/N)'s smile has faded. "(Y/N)? Are you ok?"

"U-uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." (Y/N) utters as she gently hugs Yugi. "I'll meet you and Yami at school. Bye."

"Bye..." Yugi and Yami looked at each other and back at (F/N) as she walks away until she was out of site.

Yugi has been texting (Y/N) since he and Yami lost site of her, but she wouldn't respond. Yami said he was going to head to the direction (Y/N) went to see if he could catch up to her. Anxiously, Yugi looks continues to text her on his way to Téa's home. Yugi was so distracted, he nearly ran into Téa. "Wah! Oh, sorry Téa!"

"Better watch where you're going, oh card game-sensei." Téa replies.

"If only card games were as easy as looking where you're walking." Yugi joked.

"For the rest of us, it's a cake walk. What's up with you? You seem troubled." Téa asks.

Yugi sighed. "It's (Y/N), she left quickly without saying anything. I haven't been able to get a hold of her. She seemed pretty down. Yami went to catch up with her."

"Why was she? "

"I don't know. She started acting like this when--." Yugi suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He had nearly forgotten!   
"Happy birthday, Téa!"

Téa smiled. "Thank you, Yugi!"

Yugi heard his blood pumping in his ears. This was it. Do or Die. "I got you something--"

"Silly, you didn't need to do that!"

"I wanted you to have something special, because you're special to me--" As Yugi spoke, he dug his hand inside his uniform pocket. Funny, he could have sworn the locket was in this pocket. He felt around inside his other pocket. No locket. "Uhm sorry, I'm having trouble finding it--" He checked every pocket he could find. He knew the locket wasn't in his backpack. He put it in a pocket, he remembered slipping it inside. 

The school was in view. Yugi still hadn't found the locket.

Téa puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "That's okay, Yugi. When you find it, just let me know."

"No wait, I'm sure it's right here--"

A chorus of happy birthdays echoed from the left. A group of girls waved to Téa. "Yugi, I'll catch you later. Thanks for the birthday wishes."

Yugi watched her leave and his heart sank. 

Time Skip

"Yugi, what's with you? Someone run over your dog?" Joey asks, walking up to his friend. 

"I don't have a dog, Joey." Yugi said. 

"I know, so what gives?"

"It's nothing. I was going to give Téa a gift, but I think I lost it."

"Lost it?"

"I put it in my pocket this morning, but it wasn't there when I tried to give it to her."

"Maybe Yami saw where it went. "

Yugi lets out a sigh. "I already asked him. He said he didn't see where it dropped."

Joey thought for a moment. "What about (Y/N)?"

"Maybe. But I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Did the two of you get in a fight?"

"No. One minute we were fine and then the next, she started avoiding me." Yugi's expression became worried. "What should I do, Joey?"

"Sounds like you got alot on your plate. I don't know where your present is, but I'd go after potatoes on my own plate before looking in the kitchen for the pumpkin pie, y'know?"

Yugi didn't exactly understand that. "Sort of. You have a strange way with words."

Joey's face lit up. "And an empty belly. Boy I'd love some pumpkin pie right now!"

After his class was over, Yugi rushed to (Y/N)'s locker in the hallway. (Y/N) was about to leave, but Yugi grabbed her hand before she can take another step. 

"(Y/N). Please, you've avoided me all day." Yugi says as he lets go of (y/N) hand so she can turn her whole body to face him. "Tell me what I did wrong whatever it is, I'm sorry."

(Y/N) looked into Yugi's eyes with a sad expression. "You've done nothing wrong, Yugi."

Yugi's heart lifted. (Y/N) finally spoke to him. 

"(Y/N), are you okay? Why did you leave so soon? Why were you ignoring me?" Every question Yugi asked showed a look of worry.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. But I needed some time to myself."

(Y/N) had never asked for time alone. She always seemed sad whenever she was by herself. 

"Yugi--" (Y/N) hesitated.

"Yes, what is it? "

"I did something I'm not proud of." (Y/N) pulled her hand out of her pocket, and opened it. In it was the golden locket. 

"Téa's present!"

"I'm Sorry. I didn't want you to give this to Téa. Without telling you--" 

Anger bubbled up in Yugi's throat. "You intentionally took her present!? Why!?"

"... I wanted to tell you something before you did. In case you changed your mind--" 

"Whatever it is, it doesn't justify you taking someone else's present. I can't believe you did this, (Y/N). You knew how important this was to me."

Guilt swam in (Y/N)'s heart. "I'm Sorry, Yugi. It was a selfish thing to do. But I wanted to say that--" 

"I don't want to hear it. Give me the locket and don't talk to me!"

(Y/N) looked completely stunned. Yugi hadn't meant to be so harsh. But this had ruined his plans and he very much wanted to see Téa now and give her the present. (Y/N) let go of the locket. It dropped in Yugi's hand like a stone.

As Yugi storms off, (Y/N) broke out in tears and went home.

_I messed up._

_I didn't mean to upset you._

_Please forgive me, Yugi._

_But I wish you wouldn't give her such a gift._

_You say you feel more than friendship for her._

_But don't I feel more than friendship for you?_

_Please Yugi, let me tell you my true feelings..._

💔To Be Continued💔


	2. Tea's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and the gang are Celebrating Téa's birthday without (Y/N). Is Yugi willing the forgive (Y/N), or will he hold on to a grudge?

Yugi shouldn't have spoken so harshly to (Y/N). But, he was just angry (Y/N) took his gift for Téa, and he didn't want to talk to her until he calmed down. Right now, Yugi just wanted to focus on giving Téa the locket 

As the minutes ticked by, he tried forming the words in his mind he would say to Téa.

'For your birthday, I wanted to give you this locket to show you my affection... that I care for you? I've got feelings for you?' Yugi thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and bit his cheek. 'No, those aren't the right words...'

Time Skip

"Alright, lunch time. I'm starving!" Joey says outloud. 

Yugi's heart pounded in his chest. Téa was standing by her locker. 

She glanced up while filling her books and smiled at him. His nerves flared up like a signal fire. "Hey, Téa."

"Hey! Ready to eat?" Téa greeted him. "My mom packed me a special lunch."

"Yeah‐‐ uh, I found what I was looking for earlier. Here." Yugi pulled the locket out by its chain. It caught the light like a camera lens swinging from a neck strap.

Téa smiled. "It's beautiful, Yugi. Thank you. "

Yugi dropped the locket in the palms of her outstretched hands. This was the moment. She was looking right at him. But Yugi felt his throat seize up, and instead he gritted: 

"Would you like to go to the arcade later, with me?"

Téa nodded. "Sure, Right after school?"

"Yeah, we could walk there together."

"Alright."

Yugi relaxed. He did it, sort of. Téa was going to the arcade with him. That was a start.

Téa pulled out her phone and started typing. "I'll text (Y/N) and the guys and see if they want to come."

"Huh--- wait..."

"There. All taken care of." Téa pocketed her phone. "Ready to go to lunch?"

Apparently Téa hadn't understood what he meant. Yugi didn't want to be around (Y/N) for the rest of the day, but it was too late now. He nodded and they went to lunch.

Time Skip

It wasn't ideal, but Yugi could still make the arcade work. (Y/N) didn't come. She said she had to work, but the real reason was that Yugi was still upset with her. He and the others were told that she went home early. Yami had to go to work at his part time job, so he couldn't hang out with them. The arcade was nearly deserted this time of day. It would fill up in the next hour or so, but for now, the four of them had their choice in games.

Tristan and Joey peeled off for the single-shooter games.

Téa went to the DDR mats. Yugi didn't like DDR. He was about as coordinated as a foosball in a pinball machine. Téa glided on air. She stepped up to the mat and began to dance. He watched her, mesmerized. The machine gave her a fantastic score.

She noticed him watching her. "Come take the other mat, Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Me? Uh, no. I'm terrible at DDR..."

"C'mon, it's not that hard!"

Yugi reluctantly joined her. The game started and Yugi already missed a step. "Wuh! Oof, I missed that one..."

"Just follow the directions on the screen!" Téa explains as she plays the game without missing a single step. Yugi was horrible at this. But, for Téa's sake, he tried to keep up.

The machine kept flashing "bad" and "missed". Twice, he nearly fell down. He was relieved when some friends showed up to play so he could step down. 

Yugi and Téa exited the stage after four songs. "Let's get something to drink to cool off. The vending machine is around the corner." Yugi points at the direction to the vending machine. 

Téa shrugged and looked at the stage. "I'm fine, Yugi. Go ahead I want to watch these girls and challenge them when they finish." 

"Oh." Yugi walked to the vending machine alone. He didn't want to play anymore DDR. Téa seemed more interested in the game than him. He really couldn't blame her. DDR was like Téa's Duel Monsters. 

Yugi spotted Joey changing games. "Hey, Joey!"

"Yugi! How're you doing, man?" Joey asked. 

"Fine, I guess. I just finished playing DDR with Téa."

"Did you talk to (Y/N) before she went home?"

Yugi's smile faded. "Yeah. But, now I'm not speaking to her."

"What? Why not?"

"She took Téa's present!"

"Really? What for?"

"I... don't know. It's not important."

"How do you know?"

"Uh..."

"You didn't ask?"

Yugi sighed. "No... she tried to tell me, but I didn't listen."

Joey puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Yuge, you shoulda' listened. She obviously had a reason."

Yugi felt irritated. Why should he listen to (Y/N)? (Y/N) was the one who took the locket without saying anything to Yugi!

Téa was walking over. She smiled at them. "Hey! Let's find Tristan and grab some ice cream."

Time Skip 

The ice cream shop was crowded with people. Téa made a nosedive for the end of the line. "We beat the arcade rush, but not the ice cream rush, huh?" Téa asks rhetorically, gazing at the large crowd. 

"This place is always ridiculously busy." Tristan said.

"Well ah course! Best ice cream in the city right here!" Joey enthusiastically states.

"Yugi, how's (Y/N) doing?" Téa asked with a worried expression. "I never got the chance to talk to her in person and I don't know why she left school so soon."

Irritation flared up in Yugi's chest. "She's fine. Why do you care?!"

"I-I was just asking... you seemed concerned this morning." Yugi had forgotten he'd told Téa about (Y/N) behavior. She was just being thoughtful and he snapped at her for it. ON HER BIRTHDAY. 

"Oh. I'm sorry-- I shouldn't have said it like that." Yugi apologizes sadly. 

"It's fine. Thank you for my birthday present."

"Can I... buy your ice cream for you? I really am sorry."

Téa smiled. "Go ahead, if you want."

"Ooh, since you're feelin' generous, you can buy mine too, pal!" Joey offers.

Yugi turns to his blond friend. "Nice try, Joey."

Time Skip 

Yugi walked Téa home. The sun was started to set, disappearing like a beacon behind a cliff face.

Yugi's hands were shoved inside his pockets. He didn't tell Téa how he felt. But today was okay despite it. He spent some time alone with her, playing her favorite game. That was something. He didn't know what to talk about. She was quiet and staring off at the street lamps. "Téa."

"Yes?"

"You... earlier... I..." Yugi took a deep breath. "Well, I got mad at (Y/N), and that could be the reason why she left school so soon."

"Really? About what?"

"It doesn't matter now. But I think everything turned out alright, and maybe I should forgive her."

Téa smiles gently. "That's what I would do. Especially if the thing you're fighting over no longer matters."

"Yeah, you're right. Did you have a good birthday?"

"I did! In fact, it was the best one this year." 

They laughed and said goodbye. 

Yugi text and called (Y/N), but she didn't respond. 

To be continued...


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi finally decides to forgive (Y/N) for her actions.

Since Yugi thought that (Y/N) might ignore his call, he decided to go straight to her house. Her house was very close to the game shop, so it was no trouble. 

He knocked on the front door of her house and after a minute, (Y/N) opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red, a clear sign that she has been crying for a long time. Her cheeks were stained from streaks of hot tears. The look on her face now broke Yugi's heart. He shouldn't have been so harsh to her.

"Yugi...," Her voice sounded raspy. "What are you doing here?"

Yugi entered the house and took a sit on the sofa in the living room. (Y/N) sat next to him after closing the door. Yugi looked into (Y/N)'s eyes with sincerity. "I'm sorry about earlier."

(Y/N) shook her head. "No, I'm the one who was wrong. I shouldn't have taken the locket."

Yugi touched (Y/N)'s shoulder, making (Y/N)'s cheeks give out a light blush. "I was upset that you took the locket, but I shouldn't have been so harsh." 

A part of (Y/N) wanted to embrace him and unfold her feelings to him, but a bigger part of her was afraid of rejection. 

"Besides, everything worked out, so let's just move on."

A knot formed in (Y/N)'s in her chest. "So... you told Téa about your feelings for her?"

Yugi scratched the back of his neck. "Um, no. But I bought her ice cream, and I will, tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Why did you take her present though? I mean, you wanted to tell me something."

(Y/N) didn't hold anymore restraint as she hugged him. Yugi heart raced from the sudden action.

"It's nothing." The feeling of her breath tickling his ear as she spoke made a red line appear across his face. "Good luck tomorrow. I hope everything goes well with Téa."

As Yugi left, his heart was still from beating from the hug (Y/N) gave him. The hug was gentle and there was this feeling inside him that he couldn't make out.

When Yugi returned home, he told Yami everything what happened at (Y/N)'s house (he left out the hug😳). "So, you worked things out with   
(Y/N)?" Yami asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what she wanted to tell me." Yugi says while thinking about (Y/N)'s behavior today. 

"Well, you should give her a little more time to tell you. You should get some rest for now."

Yami was right. Yugi was harsh to her back at school before she left. Sure, he apologized to her, but he still need to give her space. 

Yugi had trouble drifting off that night. His sleep was restless and broken. Eventually he must have nodded off, because he started to hear his name.

_...Yugi ...Yugi!_

"Yugi, earth to Yugi, wake up!" (Y/N) called out.

Yugi woke up with a start. He was faced with (Y/N) in his school uniform with his backpack strapped to his back. (Y/N) laughed her ass off at Yugi's confused state. Yugi's face was bright red. Yugi almost over slept, but Yami helped him get dressed and they met up with (Y/N) while Yugi was half asleep. Yugi was tired yesterday and he wasn't able to get enough sleep. He was really embarrassed that he acted silly in front of (Y/N).

Yugi, Yami, and (Y/N) headed for Téa's place. They arrived only a couple of minutes late. "Hey, you guys!"

"Good morning, Téa!" (Y/N) and Yugi greeted at the exact time. The two looked at each other and laughed at their accidental Simultaneous words. Yami chuckled. "Good morning, Téa."

They headed for school. A cool breeze lifted the stray hairs off (Y/N)'s ears. Yugi took a long glance at (Y/N) with a smile, glad that he apologized to her. Yugi looked away when (Y/N) noticed his gaze on her and turned to see if her assumption was correct. 

Téa smiled at her two friends. "I see you two made." 

Yugi and (Y/N) turned to Téa. "Yes."   
(Y/N) responded with a genuine smile. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Hey, you three want to go to the park after school?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Yugi agreed.

(Y/N) nodded. "I'm in!"

"Sounds good." Yami says

"Cool. Joey said he'll bring a frisbee."

She was inviting everyone else again. He wanted to be alone with Téa, on a date. Not playing frisbee in the park. At least (Y/N) got to join this time. That was the one thing Yugi didn't mind. 

Time Skip

Yugi was tired in class. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so (Y/N) tapped on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, you can borrow my notes after class and copy down whatever you missed. I'll even offer to be your tutor."

Yugi looked at (Y/N) who was sitting right next to him. "Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine! Just do the best you can for now."

Yugi gave you a thankful smile and went back to trying to pay attention in class. 

Yami, who was sitting behind (Y/N), smiled at her and whispered. "Thank you for your kindness."

"As long as Yugi's happy, I don't mind." (Y/N) went back to taking notes and the fake smile she had vanished.

She hated thinking it, but (Y/N) wished Yugi desired her like he did Téa. (Y/N) wished they could swap places. If onlf so she would have a chance. If only.

Time Skip

Unlike the morning, the afternoon was hot and muggy. The breeze was scarce, just a skip through the hair, light and unsatisfying. Yugi's short nap in class didn't help very much and only got him a dissatisfied look from the teacher. He didn't get detention though because the took pity on him after noticing Yugi was tired. The only thing that did help was (Y/N)'s well written notes.

Yugi noticed Téa wasn't wearing the locket he gave her. Yugi hadn't seen her wear it. He wondered if she didn't like it. 

"Are you alright, Yugi?" (Y/N) asked with concern. "You look upset."

"I was just wondering... Téa," The brunette turned to Yugi. "Did you like the necklace I gave you?"

"It's beautiful, Yugi. I love it."

"Have you worn it yet?" (Y/N) asked.

"Of course not! I don't want to ruin it."

Yugi stared at Téa dumbly. What was the point of buying her jewelry if she wasn't going to wear it?

He was starting to feel frustrated. "Téa, it's okay if it gets dirty. I don't care about that."

"Oh. Well maybe I'll wear it tomorrow. I don't have it with me right now. Hey Joey!"

Joey walked up with Tristan, frisbee in hand. The six of them started their game. They played for about an hour before Joey had to leave for work and Téa for dance rehearsals. 

(Y/N) stayed with Yugi. They hung out at her place and played Duel Monsters and other games. She also helped Yugi with a subject in school he was having trouble on.

Yugi didn't tell Téa his feelings, again. 

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." (Y/N) says as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"It wasn't so bad." Yugi says, feeling a bit disappointed on the fact he hasn't told Téa his feelings. 

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" (Y/N) asked.

"You've done plenty. You're always doing stuff for me."

"I like doing stuff for you. I like... never mind."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I... no. I'm being selfish again. Have a nice night, Yugi." Yugi stared at (Y/N) for a moment, got his things, and left to go home.

What was (Y/N) going to say? (Y/N) was going to say something to him, just like the day at school over the locket. She looked like she really wanted to say something important, but she was holding herself back. 

Time Skip

The next day, (Y/N) snd Yami went to school early without him and Téa wasn't waiting for him when he arrived at her house. A couple of minutes passed before her shadow finally appeared in the front door. She opened the door, and the first thing Yugi saw was the locket swinging from her neck. 

"Hey, Yugi!" Téa says. 

Yugi blushes lightly. "Your necklace looks nice, Téa."

"Thank you! My friend gave it to me."

The way Téa said _"friend"_ annoyed Yugi. He didn't want to be her friend! He wanted to be more than that. Or at least, he thought he did. Yugi was beginning to think Téa might not feel the same way as him. Or she wasn't getting the message. 

"What are you doing after school today?" Yugi asks.

"I have dance practice later, but nothing immediately after the bell." Téa responded. 

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure. I'll text the guys and---"

"No! I mean, just me... and you."

"Oh. Uh, okay. I guess." Her answer was lukewarm. 

For the rest of the way, they walked in awkward silence. 

To be continued...


	4. Realized Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi is finally on a date with Téa, but new feelings are finally being realized.

Yugi screwed up. He shouldn't have insisted it be just him and Téa. Now everything would be awkward. Anxiety crept up the side of his chest like a spasming cramp.

"It will be fine, Yugi." (Y/N) reassured with comfort. 

"(Y/N)..." Yugi looks into the eyes of his caring friend. 

"This is what you wanted. Be happy that it's happening. I'm happy for you." It was like it pains (Y/N) to say that. 

"(Y/N), what's wrong? You seem really sad."

"I just want you to be happy."

"But, what makes you happy?"

(Y/N) gives Yugi a gentle smile. "Being with you, of course. You make me happy, Yugi."

Yugi felt a stirring warmth spread throughout him. (Y/N) really was everything he needed sometimes. She knew just what to say. But Yugi still couldn't figure out why (Y/N) was acting weird. 

Yugi freshened up in the restroom, then met Téa out in the hallway. Together, they walked to the restaurant. They made awkward small talk, talking about everything and yet, nothing fruitful. 

Nothing like Yugi envisioned. 

It continued as they sat and gave their orders. Yugi didn't know what to say to Téa. She looked at her fingers, looked at him, then played with the locket around her neck. 

"Um." Yugi racked his brain for something. "(Y/N)'s been acting weird. She wants to tell me something, I think. But she avoids saying it."

"You talk about (Y/N) a lot. Don't you?" Téa asks. 

Yugi's startled.

"I mean, it's not a bad thing. I like hearing about her. I can tell she's on your mind a lot."

"Constantly. She's there when I go to my classes and we hang out together almost every day. It's hard not to talk about her."

"Then let's talk about her. You care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Absolutely, of course I--"

They continued to talk about (Y/N), even while they ate their meals. Yugi didn't know why, but the words kept coming easily to him. Téa was right. He did like to talk about (Y/N). He was always talking about her and thinking about her. She was special to him. She was one of Yugi's best friends. So was Téa, but as they continued to talk about (Y/N), he wondered if he had it reversed. Téa wasn't the one who helped him with his school work. (Y/N) did that. Just for him. Téa wanted to play DDR and frisbee. (Y/N) liked to play Duel Monsters and solving puzzles. Téa wore the locket only because he asked. (Y/N) would've put it on and never taken it off. The last couple of days showed he didn't share a lot of common interests with Téa. In fact, without (Y/N) to talk about, it took effort to keep some conversation going. But he shared everything with (Y/N). Maybe he was so distracted by what was ahead of him, Yugi didn't see who was always there beside him. 

Téa had to go to dance practice. She rose to say goodbye, and Yugi had the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. 

But he didn't even try to tell her his true feelings. The truth was, his feelings for her paled in comparison to the ones he was realizing now. 

Time Skip

The next day, Yugi asked (Y/N) to meet him at the park after school. (Y/N) skipped a beat after hearing him ask her to meet him at the park. She freshened up in the restroom and went to the park with Yugi. 

"How was your date with Téa yesterday?" (Y/N) asked as she sat down on a bench next to Yugi. Eventhough she is afraid of the answer. 

"It went okay, but not how I thought it would go." Yugi replies. 

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

"It's fine. We talked about you the whole time."

(Y/N) is shocked. "What?"

"It actually made me realize how important you are to me. You're always there for me." 

"It sounds like I ruined your date." 

Yugi shakes his head. "No, talking about you made me realize that I've been so focused on Téa, that I've been neglecting you. You always have my best interests at heart. (Y/N), can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you... take the locket?"

(Y/N) looked at the ground with a sad expression. "It... it was for a selfish reason. I'm sorry, Yugi."

"What was it...?"

(Y/N) played with her hair while avoiding eye contact. "Well, you said the locket expressed that your feelings for Téa went over friendship. I didn't want you to give the locket to her, when... when I felt those feelings for you."

Yugi's heart warmed at her response. "I think I have those feelings for you, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) faces Yugi. Her whole face lit up, and Yugi knew he had those feelings for (Y/N). 

"I can't give you Téa's locket, but I can give you something else..."

Yugi leaned forward, close to (Y/N)'s face, and in a bashful manner, kissed (Y/N) lips, then pulled away, embarrassed. "Uhn, how was that?"

(Y/N) smiled. "Mhmmm... I think I need another one before I can make a verdict..."

They both laughed and (Y/N) pulled Yugi's face close, closing the distance between them. 

_**The End** _


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later, it's (Y/N) and Yugi's one year anniversary of their relationship.

**One year later...**

It's been a year since (Y/N) and Yugi began their relationship and it's their one year anniversary. (Y/N) and Yugi were a cute couple and all of their friends and family were happy for them. Téa never knew about Yugi's past feelings for her, but Yugi is totally fine with that. In fact, he doesn't care if Téa knows about his old feelings or not. He was happy with (Y/N). Yami is happy for them, too. He knew that (Y/N) had deep feelings for Yugi since the day they met.

For their anniversary, Yugi and (Y/N) went to a cafe. There were only a few people and plenty of lighting. The place was so peaceful and the two can quietly enjoy their anniversary together. Yugi got the chocolate chip souffle pancakes with an iced orange tea, and (Y/N) got a strawberry parfait with citrus water.

Before (Y/N) could call out to one of the waiters or waitresses for the check, Yugi held her hand with affection and pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket. No, there was no locket in it.

It was two promise rings. One for him, and one for you.

 _'I love_ _you'_ were engraved in each ring. 

"(Y/ N), I got these for us on our anniversary because I love you," Yugi says passionately as he gazes into the eyes of his girlfriend and slips one of the promise rings on her. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

(Y/N) admires the ring on her finger not because of it's value, but because it expresses Yugi's undying love for her. She looks into the amethyst orbs of her lover. "Thank you so much for this gift, Yugi Muto. I love you so much." 😍

Yugi and (Y/N) passionately kissed as they each held the other's hand that had their promise ring.


End file.
